Elena chooses!
by building-my-life-around-dreams
Summary: With Elena's humanity back on who is she really in love with?... Stefan... or Damon? and what will the consequences be of her chosen love?


**Elena chooses Damon**

**Elena and Damon stood in the Salvatore garden, unaware of anything other than each other. For a moment they continued to stare when suddenly Damon gave his famous wry smile. **

''**You really did piss me of Elena'' He whispered into her ear. **

**Elena rather startled by the broken silence just looked down at her feet for a moment before replying. **

''**Damon.. '' She began.**

**He ignored her and carried on ''I almost gave up on you Elena.. But Stefan, he didn't and… I don't think he ever would of''.**

''**that's because he was returning the favour, when his humanity was of I didn't give up on him.. He was returning the favour Damon''. She started.**

''**No, its because he loves you, Elena'' Damon paused for just a second. ''He loves you Elena, and even though you cant see it but.. he's on edge right now. On the outside he's rather calm and happy… but on the inside.. Ooh he's on edge, he's hoping that your 'love' for me was all just the sire bond and not real.. He desperately wants you back Elena. He's sat waiting for you to say those all important words.'' Damon turned his face away from her as he trailed of because he was also waiting… itching to find out where her feelings lay. Were they with him still? Or her beloved Stefan. **

''**I know that.. but deep down he knows, doesn't he?'' Elena replied calmly.**

''**know what?'' he replied without looking at her.**

''**that I'm in love with you Damon.'' **

**Damon's head shot up and he looked directly into her eyes before making the step forward and kissing her. The kiss was all very passionate and full on. Emotions were flying everywhere, both Elena and Damon blissfully happy. **

**However they were so lost in the moment that they were unaware that Stefan had come outside.**

''**I guess that answers everything doesn't it.'' He almost shouted out in hurt and anger. **

''**Stefan I..''**

''**save it Elena, at least I know now''. When the light hit Stefan's eyes you could see that tears were resting there reluctant to fall. **

''**Stefan, listen'' Elena said as she took a step toward him ''Stefan, you know I love you and care about you, but my feelings for you slipped… and now they are on Damon'' Elena's own eyes were starting to fill up. She knew how much it hurt him and she was afraid he might do something stupid. ''Stefan I don't know what else to say..''. A single tear escaped her eye and rolled down her pale cheek, quickly followed by another one.**

''**Stop it Elena!'' Stefan screamed in frustration. ''its my own fault, I left… I didn't call, I stuck my Klaus for goodness sake. You tried to find me and save me from his clutches but I pushed you away. Even when I was back and you showed me how determined you were to help me and that even through my absent your love for me stayed but your feeling for Damon grew… and why wouldn't they? Hmm.. He helped you, loved you and was there for you when I wasn't'' Stefan trailed of when tears started to stream down his face. **

**Damon stood in the background listening closely but didn't feel the need to **

**Elena took another step forward and threw her arms around Stefan. It hurt her so much to see him this way but she couldn't deny her feelings for Damon. Damon was the one she loved now. But with her new love she was afraid that she would loose Stefan. **

''**Stefan.. Please don't blame yourself''. Elena told him softly. **

''**oh come on Elena, you know he's right!.. don't pity him'' Damon hissed. **

**The embrace between Stefan and Elena quickly ended and they pulled apart and simply stared at Damon for a moment. **

**Stefan just gave him a blank stare while Elena just rolled her eyes and turned back to Stefan. **

**She whispered to Stefan ''don't listen to him, these things happen.''**

''**no he's right, If I hadn't of pushed you away maybe we'd still be together now.'' Stefan couldn't bare to look at the love he had lost any longer so he turned and began to walk into the darkness.**

**Elena didn't know what to say because deep down she knew he was right. When he was gone Damon had been there for her and her feelings had grown. **

**Damon came and stood beside her and put his arm around her waist. **

''**I know it hurts Elena, it'll get easier.'' He hoped. **

''**for me.. Maybe.'' she stopped before finishing. ''for him… I'm not so sure Damon''.**

**With that they both watched as Stefan slowly disappeared into the shadows of the night.**


End file.
